joyeux anniversaire wufei
by isuzu
Summary: ne vous fiez pas au titre, ce n'est pas une comédie... (j'ai changé le titre)


_Série _: gundam wing

_auteur_ :isuzu

_genre _: Heu…deathfic… Revenez !!!!!!!!!!!

_Disclamer_ : Ouin !!!!!!!!!!!! y sont pas à moi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Couple : _mention de 1x2 et de 3x4 mais juste mention, axé sur Wufei.

_Commentaires_ : le referait plus promis !!! bonne lecture.

L'anniversaire de Wufei

Un rayon de soleil vient titiller mes yeux me forçant à les ouvrir. Je me réveille en baillant et en m'étirant. Le soleil n'est pas très haut dans le ciel, il ne doit pas être levé depuis plus d'une heure, peut-être deux grand maximum. Je me lève et tombe sur le calendrier qui est épinglé au mur. J'ignore pourquoi mais j'en ai toujours un avec moi, quelque soit la planque. En le regardant plus attentivement, je m'aperçoit que mon anniversaire est demain. Je soupir, je n'aime pas ce jour. Avant, quand on m'avait marié avec Meiran, et bien que nous ne cessions de nous disputer, elle faisait toujours quelque chose de spécial. Ce n'était jamais la même chose mais c'était toujours exceptionnel. Elle rivalisait d'ingéniosité tout les ans. Un jour je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle se pliait en quatre pour organiser quelque d'aussi grandiose alors qu'un simple cadeau ferait amplement l'affaire. Elle m'avait répondu qu'on avait pas tout le temps d'occasion pour s'amuser alors quand elle se présentait, il fallait la saisir et s'éclater à fond. J' avais souri à cette remarque. Mais aujourd'hui, elle est morte et avec elle tout c'est moment de pur bonheur. Je me demande encore aujourd'hui comment j'ai fait pour ne pas voir que je l'aimais autant. L'odeur du café me fait sortir de mes pensée et je descends à la cuisine.

Quatre était encore réveillé avant les autres. Tous les matins, il prépare les petits déjeuner de tout le monde. J'entre et le salut. Il me fait un sourire et me salut à son tour. Plus je le vois et plus je me demande comment il fait pour garder son sourire malgré la guerre et les mort que nous avons sur la conscience. Peut-être Trowa y est-il pour quelque chose.

Quand on parle du loup… Trowa vient d'entrer dans la pièce et me fait un petit signe de la tête en guise de bonjour. Je réponds de la même manière et je le vois se diriger vers Quatre qu'il embrasse d'un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Quatre me tends ma tasse de café et je le remercie.

C'est Heero qui nous rejoint en dernier. Son Baka dormant encore. Il nous dit bonjour et s'assoit devant la tasse que Quatre vient de lui déposer. Un vrai petit ange. Il en boit une gorgée avant de nous dire que nous avons une mission demain. Je soupire et finis mon café.

Un silence c'est installé entre nous mais pas un silence pesant. C'est un silence qui apaise. Comme si nous voulions prendre notre dose de calme avant le réveil de l'ouragan. Je me demande parfois comment Heero peut le supporter. Déjà qu'en ami il est cocasse mais en amant, je n'ose imaginer les tortures que le pauvre pilote doit supporter. Je finis mon café et sort . J'entends Heero me dire Un : « briefing dans deux heures », et me dirige dans ma chambre.

Un briefing… a quoi ça peut bien servir ? de toute façon on connaît déjà : plan à aller chercher, ou destruction d'une base avec un minimum d'homme mais il faut faire attention car les mads ont une certaine tendance à sous estimer les capacités de l'ennemi. Je sors mon sabre de son étui et commence mon entraînement. J'entends du bruit dans la chambre voisine et je comprends que Duo est réveillé. Ca y est, la période de calme est terminée.

_Dans la cuisine :_

Elle sera longue cette mission ? Demanda Quatre.

Non, pas trop.

Nous aurons le temps de fêter l'anniversaire de Wufei correctement alors ?

Oui mais le matin. Il faudra le faire le soir.

Pas de problème, on va s'arranger.

Qui va arranger quoi ? Demanda Duo qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

On a une mission demain alors on ne fêtera l'anniversaire de Wufei que le soir.

QUOI !!!!!!! Ils exagèrent les profs. Ils pourraient nous laisser une journée de repos de temps en temps. Surtout si c'est pour l'anniv d'un copain !

Heero entraîna duo sur ses genoux et l'embrassa pour le faire taire. C'était à sa connaissance la seule technique qui marchait.

Bien, rendez-vous dans une heure pour le briefing.

Heero sorti de la pièce pour revenir à son ordinateur et surtout pour éviter les smacks au nutella retentissant de son amant .

Plus tard dans la matinée, ils se rejoignirent tous dans le salon pour discuter du plan à suivre pendant la mission.

Donc, Duo et moi entrons et prenons les plans. Vous restez en retraits avec les gundams et vous nous couvrez. On fera exploser la base une fois tous dans les gundams.

Compris Yui.

Tu pourrais être plus loquace la veille de ton anniversaire wuffi quand même.

C'est Wufei Maxwell !W-U-F-E-I!!!

Compris Fei-fei!!

Aussitôt une course poursuite s'engagea dans toute a maison. On entendait Wufei jurer dans toute les langues qu'il connaissait et Duo rire au éclat.

La poursuite cessa deux heures après à cause du repas. Quatre avait préparé un plat chinois. Probablement pour excuser les profs d'avoir mis une mission demain ;

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident majeur. L'heure d'aller se coucher arriva. Tout le monde est monté dans sa chambre mais pas moi car je sais pertinemment que je ne dormirais pas. Je ne dors plus la veille de ce jour et ce depuis longtemps. Depuis sa mort en fait… mais j'ai l'habitude maintenant. J'ai l'habitude de rester seul ce soir et ça ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire car pendant que tout le monde dors, il règne dans la maison un calme apaisant.

Wufei ?

Quatre avait surgit sans prévenir et son visage reflétait l'inquiétude ;

Tu ne vas pas dormir…

J'irais tout à l'heure.

Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas.

Mais…

Ça va aller. Retourne te coucher. Je vais aller aussi.

D'accord.

Quatre remonta les escaliers. C'est vraiment un petit ange. Trowa a beaucoup de chance de l'avoir, j'espère qu'il le sait. J'avais le même autrefois sauf que moi je l'ignorait et maintenant elle n'est plus .

Wufei ne monta pas se coucher cette nuit là.

Tout le monde était en position. Heero et Duo avait pénétré dans la base et eux, assurait les arrières.

Comme je m'en doutait, les profs ont sous estimés les effectifs adverses. Ils plus nombreux…beaucoup plus nombreux que nous. Je pris pour que 1 et 2 s'en sorte rapidement et se joignent à nous. Je continue à me battre. Ils sont 10 contre moi et j'ai du mal à m'en sortir. Je regarde à nouveau vers la base et voit Heero et Duo sortirent et se diriger vers leur gundam. Ils les ont atteint sans problème et commencent à se battre mais j'ai l'impression que les forces adverses ont redoublés ou est-ce moi qui les voit plus nombreux qu'il ne sont réellement. Nos gundams commencent à être mal en point. J'entends soudain Duo crier mon nom. A ce moment un projectile atteint mon Nataku. J' ai juste le temps de sauter dehors et mon gundam explose. J'atterrit lourdement au sol. Je suis touché par des projectiles et je sens mon sang couler à travers mes vêtements. Je vois le Heavy arms venir vers moi pour me protéger. Trowa ouvre le cockpit et viens me chercher. Il me remonte avec lui et je les voit battre en retraite. Quels lâche ! Mais je sais qu'ils le font pour me sauver. Nous arrivons à l'hôpital où travaille Sally. Je la voit se précipiter vers moi avec un chariot. J'entends vaguement Duo murmurer un « accroche toi mon vieux » et on m'emmène en salle d'opération. Alors que mes forces s'amenuisent, je sens que les médecins s'agitent autours de moi. Et puis soudain, je la voit elle : Meiran elle semble attendre. Est-ce que c'est moi que tu attends ? Ne t'inquiète je ne serais plus long Meiran, ma Meiran, la seule et l'unique. Dis moi, tu as préparé quelque de spécial la haut ? Oui, sûrement car aujourd'hui et tu le sais, j'ai dix-sept ans.

Owari.

Isuzu : …

Wufei : …

Duo : ...

Heero : ...

Trowa : ...

Quatre : ...

Isuzu : a votre avis, ça mérite une review ?


End file.
